Switching IdiotsFMA version
by Angelwings2005
Summary: Roy's had it with Ed! He's been living there at his home for not too long, but he is annoying. As fate would have it, he sees an ad and signs ed up for it! Crosssover W Gravitation. AU and theres a Gravitation version too!
1. Chapter 1

Day one- the switch

Disclaimer- I own a Cow shirt. Flames will be used to burn Ed's pants.

"Damn you sunlight..." Roy moaned as he was blinded by sunlight waking him up. "MORNING BASTARD!" Ed yelled into his room making Roy yell back. He went to grab his ignition glove to fry Ed but Ed had run off before he could do anything. He got up and dressed and walked out to the kitchen. Ed shoved a cup of coffee in front of him, "Here Bastard. I've gotta go in early so I'll see you later!" Ed ran off to work as Roy sighed, "why does Ed have to be such an annoying boy?" He turned the TV on only to see an ad sent from heaven, "You got a bad annoying roommate? Wish that they would go away for a day or so? Then apply for the new NBS's new reality show, "Trading Roommates!" Where we switch your roommate with someone else for a whole seven days! To apply, call 1-888-555-9865!"Roy jumped up grinning and called the number. Thank you for calling the NBS Recruit hotline. How may I help you?" "Yes, I'm calling to apply to be on the new show Trading Roommates." "Okay, can I have your name?" "Roy Mustang." "And your roommate's name?" "Edward Elric." "Okay. Pack his things and bring him to the station. We'll handle it from there. And we'll also need a release form signed to allow cameras to film the activities in your living area while you have another room mate." "Okay. Is that all." "Yes. Your new roommate will be there tomorrow with a camera crew." "Okay. Bye." Roy hang up and started doing a dance as he packed Ed's bags. "No Edward for an entire week! This is a godsend! Thank you so much God you must really love me! Now keep working and don't give me some idiot!" He finished and ran at lightning speed with the bags to HQ.

Edward walked into his office and sat down. He had to take a desk job after his promotion to Cornel. Hawkeye walked in with Paperwork, "Here. Sign these and put them on my desk before Noon." With that, she left and Ed started signing them so he could get out earlier. Roy rushed in and loaded Ed up with his bags and finished his paperwork and put his papers on Riza's desk. He ran out with Ed to the TV station and after signing the waiver, he looked at Ed grinning, "Goodbye ed! Have a great Vacation! No you for a week to bother me!" Roy walked off laughing happily as Ed looked at him Dumbfounded, "ummm ok something is going on here...and it looks bad."


	2. day 2

Day 2- the new roommate

Disclaimer: don't say its mine because I don't want to flee the country for the third time!

Roy woke up to his doorbell ringing. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it to see a camera crew standing there, "What do you want?" "We're from the TV company and we've come to drop off your new roommate. This is Shuichi Shinudo and he'll be your new roommate for a week." "Whatever. Come in so I can go back to bed." "But the sun is shining and the birds are singing! How could you sleep on a wonderful day like today?" "I can and I will,"Roy said as he let the boy in and closed the door. "So What's your name?" "Roy mustang. Now let me sleep." "No! It's daylight already! You're a heavy sleeper! Just like...just like," The strawberry haired boy started to cry out loudly with overflowing tears, "YUKI! DO YOU HATE ME YUKI? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG YUKI! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Looking at the boy, Mustang realized his dreams of going back to sleep were over.

The least he could do now was try to comfort the boy. Kneeling next to him he handed him a tissue, "Come on now, Calm down. I'm sure this Yuki guy doesn't hate you. I know I don't hate Ed, I just sent him off because we need some time apart. I'm sure he must think that too." "You really think so?" Shuichi looked up with his violet eyes at Roy as he warmly smiled back, "I'm sure, Shuichi." Shuichi smiled as he wiped his tears away, "So, what do you do for a living. Yuki's a writer and I'm a rock star." "I'm in military command. I'm a Major General, only a couple steps below Fuhrer, and I'm going to reach it and make all female officers in the military...WEAR MINISKIRTS!" "You're a real pervert." Roy sweatdropped, "Yeah. And Hawkeye shoots me every single day for it." "Hawkeye?" "Yeah, Riza Hawkeye, my trigger happy secretary. If I slack off on my paperwork, she'll hold her gun to my head while I do it." "Sounds like K." "Who's that?" "My manager. I'm a singer. So who went to live with my Yuki?" "Edward elric. He's my boyfriend. He's easy to get along with unless you get into a habit of calling him short, and then he'll start bashing you with his automail arm whenever you do it. I've had a couple broken noses because of that damn arm." Shuichi did a freak out, "He's gonna hurt my Yuki? I have to stop him!" He ran over to the phone and called his lover's home phone. "Hello?" He heard another voice pick up the phone and he asssumeed it to be Ed's. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY YUKI!IF YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM IN ANGER, I'LL DO THINGS TO YOU TO MAKE THE THINGS YUKI'S GONE THROUGH LOOK GENTLE!" The response came not from Ed, but from Yuki, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRAT! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" and with that the phone hung up. Shuichi hung up the phone and sat down. Roy looked at him, "You hungry?" "Yeah. I'm gonna miss breakfast with Yuki this week." "Same here. Except with Ed." Roy walked into the kitchen but ed's words flashed into his mind _if you try to cook anything, you'll set thekitchen on fire again. You can't cook at all._ "Ummmm on second thought, why don't we go out for breakfast? The last time I tried to cook, I set the kicthen on fire." "I almost cut my hand off when I tried to cook." "Well, grab your coat and we'll grab something on the way to the office."

Arriving at the office after breakfast, Roy led Shuichi to his office where Hawkeye was waiting for him. She aimed her gun at his head, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Answer." "Yeah I know Cornel. You see, Edward isn't here so I had to go get breakfast for me and Shuichi, so we stopped somewhere on our way here." "Who's Shuichi? If Edward finds you cheating on him, he'll murder you." Shuichi popped his pink haired face out from behind, "Ummm that would be me." Hawkeye moved her gun to aim at Shuichi but Roy grabbed her gun, "Hawkeye calm down. He switched places with ed for the week. Ed knows all about it. And Its not like I'm gonna try anything funny." Hawkeye lowered her gun, "I'll be keeping a closer eye on you Major General. Paperwork is on your desk." Roy nodded and walked into his office, "Come on Shuichi." The two endered Mustang's office and didn't emerge for a long while.

When the two finally emerged, Roy's face was horrible. Havoc saw the two as they went to the mess hall, "Hey chief what happened to you?" "My ear...it was...raped..." Havoc's eyes got huge, "Can someone do that? How?" "Knowledge shoved in my ear...unwillingly...help me..." "Sorry, your on your own." Havoc walked away. After all the girls Mustang took from him, it would be a long time before he helped him.

That night Shuichi and Mustang finally arrived home after stopping for take out dinner. Shuichi sat down and sighed, "I miss Yuki. Each night we'd have hot, steamy.." "Details are unnessacary. I don't need to know." "Meanie. I just hope he doesn't do anything like that with edward." "I doubt it. Ed can take care of himself. Its odd how someone can feel so strong in any situation except when their alone with the one person they love. You just feel so vulnerable and break down when it gets to be too much and just let it all out. I feel so vulnerable around Ed and he feels vulnerable around me. What about you?" "I know I feel like its impossible fr me to hide anything when I'm alone with Yuki, but I don't know about him. He once told me when he ran off to america that he feels like his brain is being ransacked when he's with me, but I don't know about now. He's so closed up, but I think he's opening up little by little to me." Roy yawned and stood up, "Come on. I'll show you to your room." Shuichi followed him as Roy showed him to a guest room. Shuichi walked over to the window and opened it, "Goodnight Yuki. I love you."

Roy walked into the bedroom and looked at the large bed and sighed. No Edward to cuddle with tonight. It would be a cold lonely room. He was really worred about Ed when he would wake up screaming from the nightmares of his past like he himself would do almost all the time. He settled into bed. He'd have to call Ed tomorrow and see how he handled.


End file.
